minecraft_wiki_infofandomcom-20200215-history
StampyLongHead
st Joseph Garrett (born ), known as Stampy,' '''is a popular British Minecraft YouTuber that makes Minecraft Let's Plays meant for an audience of kids. His original channel was Stampylongnose. In 2012 he switched to Stampylonghead, but prefers to be called Stampy. Stampylonghead was created on July 29, 2011 as a side-channel for his vlogs and console gameplay channel. The first time, and for a while the only series of videos he uploaded to his channel were Minecraft videos set in his world Stampy's Lovely World. He has also recently appeared in various Children's TV shows, such as Diddy TV on CBBC, and APPsolute Genius (also on CBBC). Both are mainly starring the comedy duo Dick and Dom. This suggests that he has a contract relating to them but this needs verification. Stampy's birthday has been mentioned in a video before and iBallisticSquid also mentioned in a video of his "Crazy Craft" videos that he was celebrating his birthday; Garrett's birthday is on the 13th of December. His Facebook and Twitter are above but as of yet, he doesn't have Instagram, his fans say they hope he will get it in the near future. IBallisticSquid (commonly referred to as Squid) is one of Stampy's best friends and makes videos with him like; Quest To Have... , Challenges, Crazy Craft, Pixelmon, Race to the Moon, Adventure Maps, ect. He and Stampy also own a joint channel '''MagicAnimalClub'. Sqaishey Quack (Sqaishey) is another one of Stampy's best friends. In real life, Sqaishey is Stampy's girlfriend. Stampy collaborates with Sqaishey in many video's like; Sky Den, Cave Den, Super Happy Fun Time, Super Mario Maker, ect. Other then Minecraft, he uploads a different variety of console games such as; Doki-Doki Universe, Disney Infinity, Terraria, Broken Age, Rain, Papa & Yo, The Unfinished Swan, The Walking Dead, Deus Ex, Shadow of the Colossus, Spelunky, Slender, ICO, and Journey. However, most of these videos are no longer uploaded weekly, Stamps only uploads Minecraft, Terraria, The Sims 4, Disney Infinity, Broken Age: Act 2, Super Mario Maker, Kings Quest and Skylanders: Trap Team videos now. Stampylonghead is one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in any type of genre, In 2014 his channel reached 3 million subscribers, with an additional 1.8 million in 2015, and right now he has over 6 million subscribers. As of 2012, "Stampy" was on the top 10 of the most trending YouTube channels. Also when Stampy's YouTube got taken down the #savestampy was in the top ten most commonly used hashtags list on twitter! His most famous series are his Lets Play videos of the Minecraft Xbox 360, specifically his series "Lovely World". He has lots of Minecraft helpers like; L for Leeeeee, iBallisticSquid, Daisy, Rosie, Chloe, Sqaishey, Amy Lee, Netty, Finnball, Longbow, Longshot etc. He also plays hunger games with lots of different people who appear in his videos. These appearances are done regularly and happen often in new videos each week. Stampy releases a new video each day. Stampy's Lovely World, in Minecraft Xbox, is what he usually plays in Minecraft Xbox with (for the majority of time), L for Leeeeee x. Although recently L for Leeeeee x has stopped appearing in his videos. Stampy creates a variety of games, attractions, and buildings, all in his 'Lovely World'. Stampy also has a place called the love garden and at the beginning of every video he adds someone to it ,either for doing something unique or making him laugh and smile. Stampylonghead's official fan page Stampy Has Appeared On The First Episode Of Gamers Guide To Pretty Much Everything. Channels Stampylongnose This is where Stampy started his YouTube career back in 2006. At first, it was filled up of content of himself with friends doing stuff they desire. It was turned into a gaming channel where he played adult-oriented games with commentary (cannot be seen since he hid all of them in 2016). He left the channel in 2012 and transitioned to his current channel, Stampylonghead. He used it again in 2016 to release his vlogs and his Let's Talk series. It currently has over 300,000 subscirbers. Stampylonghead This is his main channel since his transition in 2012. It was first created in 2011 as a side-channel to his first channel, Stampylongnose. He plays family-friendly games such as Minecraft, Super Mario Maker, Terraria, and more. It currently has over 7 Million subscribers. Let's Cress This is a channel where he releases videos related to "cress" (plants). It was created in 2016 and has currently over 30,000 subscribers. "Stampy is not gay" videos On October 16, 2013, a YouTube user by the name of 'Reece Dillon' uploaded a video where he talked about Stampy in a negative way. The title of the video was "Stampy is gay". This caused the Stampy's fans to get really angry and they started videos entitled "Stampy is not gay". In these videos, they criticised Dillon for talking about Stampy in a negative way. Every person that uploaded these videos were children. Eventually, it got to the point where Reece's channel was taken down. Trivia * On his channel, Stampylongnose, he had a popular series called "Is It Worth It?" as well as Halo videos. * He stopped uploading subscriber specials after 1 million, but he made another one for 5 million subscribers,which was just uploaded on the 6th February, 2015. * On the second of December 2013 Stampy received an email from google stating that his YouTube channel had been terminated on the grounds that he had broken multiple community guidelines and that he couldn't appeal to the decision. He posted the details of his predicament on Facebook and twitter where he began receiving support for what had happened. Notch tweeted "I don't have any assets at google, so I can't help #savestampy". As the day went on #savestampy reached the top-trending on twitter, Iballisticsquid released a video to the community as a "Call to arms" which included a link to a petition on Change.org setup by AmyLee33. By the end of the day Stampy's channel was reinstated and he was let off with a "Through warning". #savestampy was 3rd in the top trending list and AmyLee33's petition reached 6000 signatures. At the end of the day Stampy released a short video titled "Channel Update - Stampy Saved" explaining what had happened and what had been done. * He was featured the a YouTube Aniversary video in the thumbnail and part of the 'Gaming' section users alongside with CaptainSparklez and a few others. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Stampy was ranked 10th on Watch Mojo's Top Let's Play YouTube Channels. Top 10 Most Popular YouTube Channels of 2014 Stampy was ranked 5th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Channels of 2014. Top 10 British YouTubers Stampy was ranked 6th on Watch Mojo's Top British YouTubers. Top 10 YouTube Minecraft Channels Stampy was ranked 4th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Minecraft Channels. List Of Subscriber Milestones Stampy Hit 250 Subscribers On September 23, 2012. Stampy Hit 500 Subscribers On October 23, 2012. Stampy Hit 750 Subscribers On November 20, 2012. Stampy Hit 1,000 Subscribers On December 19, 2012. Stampy Hit 2,500 Subscribers On February 15, 2013. Stampy Hit 5,000 Subscribers On March 30, 2013. Stampy Hit 7,500 Subscribers On April 14, 2013. Stampy Hit 10,000 Subscribers On April 26, 2013. Stampy Hit 25,000 Subscribers On May 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 50,000 Subscribers On June 18, 2013. Stampy Hit 75,000 Subscribers On July 3, 2013. Stampy Hit 100,000 Subscribers On July 16, 2013. Stampy Hit 200,000 Subscribers On August 19, 2013. Stampy Hit 300,000 Subscribers On September 21, 2013. Stampy Hit 400,000 Subscribers On October 23, 2013. Stampy Hit 500,000 Subscribers On November 11, 2013. Stampy Hit 600,000 Subscribers On November 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 700,000 Subscribers On December 10, 2013. Stampy Hit 800,000 Subscribers On December 21, 2013. Stampy Hit 900,000 Subscribers On December 30, 2013. Stampy Hit 1 Million Subscribers On January 6, 2014. Stampy Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 9, 2014. Stampy Hit 3 Million Subscribers On June 28, 2014. Stampy Hit 4 Million Subscribers On October 17, 2014. Stampy Hit 5 Million Subscribers On February 4, 2015. Stampy Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 26, 2015. Stampy hit 7 million subscribers On February 4, 2016! List Of Video View Milestones Stampy Hit 100,000 Video Views On October 20, 2012. Stampy Hit 250,000 Video Views On November 27, 2012. Stampy Hit 500,000 Video Views On January 13, 2013. Stampy Hit 750,000 Video Views On February 16, 2013. Stampy Hit 1 Million Video Views On March 10, 2013. Stampy Hit 5 Million Video Views On May 20, 2013. Stampy Hit 10 Million Video Views On June 10, 2013. Stampy Hit 25 Million Video Views On July 14, 2013. Stampy Hit 50 Million Video Views On August 14, 2013. Stampy Hit 75 Million Video Views On September 7, 2013. Stampy Hit 100 Million Video Views On October 8, 2013. Stampy Hit 200 Million Video Views On November 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 300 Million Video Views On December 27, 2013. Stampy Hit 400 Million Video Views On January 17, 2014. Stampy Hit 500 Million Video Views On February 7, 2014. Stampy Hit 600 Million Video Views On February 23, 2014. Stampy Hit 700 Million Video Views On March 12, 2014. Stampy Hit 800 Million Video Views On March 30, 2014. Stampy Hit 900 Million Video Views On April 17, 2014. Stampy Hit 1 Billion Video Views On May 4, 2014. Stampy Hit 2 Billion Video Views On October 12, 2014. Stampy Hit 3 Billion Video Views On March 4, 2015. Stampy Hit 4 Billion Video Views On August 26, 2015.